


aftercare

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: (or the aftermath of anyway), Aftercare, Biting, Character/Reader - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Aftercare Routine, Established Relationship, Established Routine, First Person, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Praise Kink, Scratching, constant checking-in and consent, even though there's no actual sex, no caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: aftercare is very important, which is why you always make sure to take good care of robbie after you wear him out.ft. coco, kissing, snuggling, praise, and a couple of "i love you"s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again inspired by robbiebeefcakerotten's robbie/reader fics on tumblr.
> 
> (this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written. help me.)

he was exhausted, laying boneless on the bed and panting heavily.

you sat astride his hips, half on his stomach, and stroked a thumb across his cheekbone admiringly. he was a beautiful, sweaty mess; his hair had collapsed from its pomp into his wild curls a long while ago and were now plastered to his sopping forehead, his eyeliner was smudged and his mascara was starting to run in places, and he was _covered_ in bite marks and hickies.

you'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

pushing some of the hair away from his brow, you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"you did beautifully tonight, robbie," you told him softly. "you did so well for me."

you could feel the fond smile on your face as he gazed up at you, too tired to do more than simply smile back at you. "i'll be right back sweetheart," you said, carefully sliding off his body and going to the bathroom.

after a few moments you reappeared, carrying a soft, damp flannel and a small white tub of cream. you sat gently on the edge of the bed and started cleaning robbie's hips and softening cock with the flannel, being super gentle with the sensitive areas - you didn't want to overstimulate them. it didn't take too long: robbie had been the recipient of most of the mess this time, so you didn't have to do much cleaning up for yourself.

robbie made a low humming noise all throughout the process and you grinned, he was always a fan of this part of the clean-up. it was pretty endearing.

all done, you dropped the flannel onto the rug next to the bed and shuffled slightly towards the headboard, running your fingers through robbie's sweaty curls, taking a moment to admire him.

"my beautiful boy," you murmured, watching a blush colour robbie’s neck and cheeks at the words. "it's time for the cream now, okay?"

he nodded and you returned it, reaching for the tub.

"I'll warm it up, but this might still sting a bit, alright?"

robbie nodded again, but you wanted a bit more for this one. you usually wouldn't push, but with the potential for pain coming into the mix...

"robbie? sorry love but I'd like a verbal answer for this one, it might hurt slightly."

"that's fine," robbie croaked. his voice was horse and you had to stop yourself from smiling at the reason why, this was a serious question. "you can put the cream on."

you nodded and kissed his forehead. "thank you."

you'd left quite a few scratches around his hips this time, and on his ass. they were the main reason for the cream tonight. you warmed it up by rubbing it in the palms of your hands for a few moments, before slowly and gently smoothing it across robbie's hips.

robbie let out a heavy sigh when the cream touched his flesh, but he didn't seem to be in pain. the scratches weren't deep, you didn't expect the cream to actually cause him any real pain, just a sting. indeed, the cream seemed to be soothing him more than anything. you couldn't assume though.

"is that okay?"

"mmmm" he purred, "oh yes."

you rolled your eyes. he didn't mean it sexually, nowhere near up for round two, he was simply enjoying it like a cat enjoyed being petted.

you spent a good ten minuets rubbing the cream into the scratches on his hips and the sides of his ass, and robbie spent every moment sighing and humming and, occasionally, groaning, like he was receiving a mini massage – which you supposed it kinda was. 

eventually, you moved on to the rest of him. tonight's 'damage', so to speak, wasn't bad at all. aside from the scratches, which had mostly been confined to that one area, there were only a couple of bite marks to attend to. you never really bit hard enough to draw blood - neither of you did - just hard to make a nice deep and visible mark. that was just how the two of you rolled, but you happened to have rather pointed canines and occasionally they scraped a little and broke robbie's skin just a tad. you didn't do it on purpose.

there were only three such grazes to sort out this time; one on robbie's hip, one around his right nipple, and one on his shoulder, near his neck. you dabbed a little bit of pre-warmed cream into each of them and rubbed it in carefully.

robbie hissed when you pressed against the first one, even though you were being as gentle as possible. you stopped rubbing and immediately drew back your hand. "sorry, are you okay?"

"s'not the cream. it's- the bruises?"

"ah," you nodded in understanding. even though they hadn't truly broken the flesh they were still particularly hard bites and had started to bruise almost instantly. even the slightest pressure on them would undoubtedly hurt.

"i don't mind," robbie said, voice still hoarse, "it's not a bad pain. i know they're there."

you understood that. the pain told robbie that the bruises were there, that you'd marked him. and he liked knowing you'd marked him. you had the same thing.

"okay, but I'm still going to be as gentle as possible."

robbie nodded and you turned back to your work. it took barely a minuet to rub the cream into all three bites.

"good boy," you praised, finishing up the last one.

robbie's relaxed smile melted into something larger, pleased and you couldn’t resist. you reached over and kissed his stupid, gorgeous grinning mouth. it was a slow, soft kiss, one robbie returned languidly. it lasted almost a full minuet, until you pulled back a little to murmur against his lips.

"can you turn over for me?"

okay, technically you were still kissing him as you said it, but you just couldn't help yourself. he hummed and kept kissing you, and you forced yourself to pull back.

"c'mon, i gotta do your ass."

robbie started laughing and you rolled your eyes at him. "not like that you _spoon_ ," you said, then winked. "not tonight at least."

robbie grinned wickedly at you and you gently slapped him on his ribs. "now, can you turn over, or do you wanna wait?"

robbie shook his head and started turning. "no no, I'm fine."

his arms were little shaky when he turned, using them to lift his upper body and steadying himself with his elbows, but that was just from exhaustion. he rolled onto his front without trouble. still, you’d sort that in a few minuets when you got some sugar into him.

you let robbie get comfortable on his front before you started warming up some of the cream again.

"okay?"

head pillowed on his folded arms, robbie nodded and closed his eyes. "mmhmm."

"alright." you spread the cream slowly over his scratched buttocks and robbie let out a comforted sigh like he had before. rubbing the cream into his skin, you leaned over and pressed a kiss to his broad back.

"you're doing lovely, darling." you said against his skin, and robbie practically purred in response. "you're so good for me, robbie. you've done so well tonight."

you finished rubbing the cream in pretty soon after that, wiping your hands off on the flannel and screwing the lid back on the tub. robbie didn't move.

"are you alright there if i go make the coco?" you asked, one hand resting gently on his bare shoulder.

"yeah."

"okay, I'll be back in a couple of minuets."

grabbing robbie's robe, you slung it on and went into the kitchen to fill the kettle and set it to boil, then came back to the bedroom to collect the tub and flannel. robbie still hadn't moved, but that was okay. he'd move when he was ready. you quickly nipped to the loo and put the tub back where it belonged in the bathroom, chucking the flannel in the wash-basket on your way out.

back in the kitchen, the kettle had boiled, so you set about making a mug of warm juice for yourself and mug of coco for robbie. it was the instant stuff; it was quicker to make and it gave robbie the water he needed, as well as a bit of a sugar boost. you stuck in a marshmallow too though, a pink one, because it would help and because you knew he'd appreciate it.

you added a bit of cold water to your steaming mug of juice to cool it down a bit quicker and brought the two mugs back to the bedroom.

robbie was gone from the bed, but the closed bathroom door gave away his whereabouts. you set his mug on the bedside table and sipped at your own for a moment before taking off robbie's robe.

robbie emerged from the bathroom to the sound of the toilet flushing, hands damp, as you were hanging his robe back up on its hook. he sat down on the edge of the bed and smirked at your bare backside, lifting his mug from the table.

he was still completely naked too, obviously not in the mood to put on clothes. you joined him on the bed and the two of you sat in silence for a while, drinking your respective drinks. you laid your head on his shoulder and he put his arm around you. you could feel his thumb rub little circles against your shoulder. it was nice.

after a few moments, robbie put his empty mug on the side table. you put yours down too. it was mostly empty anyway, and you weren't going to prolong sleep - or cuddles - to finish it.

robbie dragged the duvet up from the floor with one hand and you took a moment to watch the muscles in his back. he was truly stunning.

when he'd dragged the duvet fully up onto the bed, you told him just that, pecking him on the underside of his jaw. he blushed and stammered something incomprehensible as he handed you a corner of the duvet. you both hunkered down fully underneath it before seeking each other out, pulling each other close. you slipped a leg between his and he pillowed his head on your arm, which you curled around so you could reach up and play with his hair. he was facing you, which was a nice change; he was usually the little spoon. now it seemed like you were both the big spoon and the little spoon at the same time. you smiled as he laid a hand over your hip, pulling you closer, and slid your free hand over his waist, fingers resting just above the curve of his ass. almost straight away though, you changed your mind and retracted the hand, bringing it up to gently grasp robbie's chin instead, pulling his head down a bit so you could kiss him. it wasn't heated at all, just sweet, and he melted into it. it lasted a good few minuets, and when you pulled back you kept a hold of his chin so he would look you in the eye.

"you," you told him, "are phenomenal, and beautiful, and I love you."

you're being one hundred percent serious, and something must be present in your eyes or your tone because instead of blushing and avoiding eye contact like he usually would when met with such words, robbie immediately surges forward to kiss you again. it's intense, but not sexual, and pretty short.

"you're amazing," robbie says when he breaks it off, then kisses you again and again and again; little pecks that make you giggle.

he settles his head back against your arm and you return the hand on his chin back to his waist. robbie's other arm winds around your waist and clasps his hands together, forming a secure circle as he nuzzles his cheek and nose against your arm. "i love you."

you settle your head comfortably on the pillow, smiling. you're utterly besotted. you adore him.

"love you, babe. now go to sleep."

he nods, smiling softly at you, and you watch his eyes slide shut. you play with his curls until you’re sure he's a sleep, watching the flutter of his eyelashes against his cheekbones, and then allow yourself to close your eyes too. you fall asleep to the slow rhythm of robbie's breathing and the warmth of his arms around you.


End file.
